merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Anders
Notes *Modelled by Mikayla Hyakuya *Father is Thanatos *Mother is Angelica Anders *Attacked by a hellhound at age 12 Claiming #'Character Name:' Sebastian Anders #'God parent choice:' Thanatos #'Species:' Demigod #'Current Age (Nothing lower than 9.):' 15 #'Mortal parent name:' Angelica Anders #'Weapon:' Celestial Bronze Sword (can turn to a ring) #'Personality:' Sebastian is a quiet personality. He mostly lurks in dark places and is comfortable with watching others. He's more of a listener then a talker. He can be a bit odd. That much is for certain. He doesn't seem to feel emphatic towards the death of a loved one. Instead he just figures it was for the best. If you managed by some miracle to get close to him, you will find a sarcastic, dry and dark humored boy that you can't ever get rid of. It's your fault, really. Sebastian at his core, would do anything for his friends and family. Even if that means betraying them. Though, he really hopes it doesn't come to that. #'History:' Angelica had always been different. For one, she wasn't emphatic to the loss of a loved one. When her father died, she wasn't crying mournfully along with the rest of her siblings. She instead had a sad sort of smile on her face. It's not that she wasn't sad. Of course she was! She just knew that he would be happier dead then alive. That's how she attracted the attention of an uninvited guest to the proceedings. The God of Death, Thanatos watched Angelica with interest. After all, how many people do you see smiling at a funeral? Not many. And the number of non-murderer's was even smaller. So about a month after the funeral he approached the mortal girl. Of course it took awhile before things truly happened. One night he left without so much as a note. Let's just say Angelica was less then pleased when she woke up the next morning. She was even more upset when she found out she was pregnant. Nine months of a very angry pregnant eighteen year old was not a very pleasant thing to experience. As I'm sure her sisters are well aware of. Anyhow, she ended up giving birth to a healthy blue eyed boy. She named him Sebastian, after her father. Now, she grew to dislike him. Now, your probably thinking, 'Who could hate their own child?' You'd be surprised. In her case, it was because Sebastian reminded her of a night full of mistakes that lead to him being born. He reminded her of the man she once loved. Sebastian grew up not knowing who he really was. All he knew was that occasionally, he would see the lingering souls of the recently deceased. He would tell his mother constantly but she brushed it off as his wild imagination. Eventually, he had to go to school. Which, he knew were moments of freedom and bliss for his mother. He stumbled through the years, just managing to scrape passing grades. He lived a relatively normal school life (as normal as one could get when they can see the dead). That is, until sixth grade. You see, he had just turned twelve and that is not a good number for demigods it would seem. Things always seem to go wrong around that time. That's when he met his first monster. He was walking home from school one day when he saw it in one of the alleyways near his home. At first he thought it was just a Great Dane sized black mastiff. He first thought it was a hybrid. It could happen! Those thoughts were quickly dashed, however, when he saw the glowing red eyes. Naturally, he froze. Who wouldn't under the hungry gaze of a red eyed beast? Naturally, it smelled him. Thank you lineage (Not). So, it pounced, hoping to grab a snack for the road. Almost instinctively, he slide underneath it, making a slight astral barrier to protect himself from the beast's claws. Obviously he was surprised. Who wouldn't be? Of course, he couldn't afford to be stunned any longer. The beast launched itself at him again, this time pinning him to the littered alleyway floor. That's when he felt it. He had produced an astral projection of a butcher's knife he saw his mom use at home. Sebastian did the only natural thing a kid like him would do. He stabbed the monster. With golden powder in his hair and a healthy number of bloody scratches, he quickly made his way back home. Three more years of this continued of constantly being attacked by hellhounds before he met his first ever friend - Woody Acreson. Now, Sebastian is not an idiot. He knew from the start that Woody wasn't normal. After all, Sebastian felt that he was king of weirdos. If he told anybody he fought hellhounds all the time they'd think he was off his rocker. So, when Woody finally told him that he was in fact, not human and instead a satyr, he wasn't all that surprised. However, when he was told he was to go to a 'Camp Half-Blood', he was. Did his mom know? Didn't camps cost money? Woody shrugged the questions off as he lead Sebastian home to his mother to tell her the news. She obviously, didn't care and to be honest with you, Sebastian didn't care either. Soon he was on his way to camp with his friend Woody. Once there he was soon shown around and claimed by Thanatos. Sebastian then given a sword that could turn into a ring (thank the gods). Now, he's just trying to get used to the fast paced campers. #'Signature:' Category:CHB Characters Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Work in progress